Hostage
by Darth Avery
Summary: For retrebution, Angela does something a little bit crazy to Dwight. After going missing for days, some of the Scranton branch get a little worried and go to find the missing pair. Many various parings, mostly Dwangela. R&R PLZKTHX FINISHED, YAY.
1. Abduction

**Hostage**

_Author's note!: This is my first take at an Office fic, and my latest adventure in quite some time. I really am displeased at the lack of Dwangela in this place, and am trying to contribute to my number one ship. Also, please don't flame if it gets a little weird. This may raise in rating eventually, but for now it's tame. _

Night is a strange time, it brings out anamalistic tendancies in even the most calm of us. Rationalism takes command, and people get a little bit crazy. That's what happened to Angela Martin.

It was an unusually warm night in the outskirts Scranton, Pennsylvania. In his room, one Dwight Schrute lied in his bed, alone on his farmstead except for his cousin Mose, nustled in a seperate room. Ever since losing her, Dwight didn't sleep well. Knowing that fool Andy might have his hands all over his precious Monkey. He was only doing what he thought was right, he told her, what he's been accustom to all his life. But the stubbornness that made his blood boil with passion was what brought them to an end. All he had left was the memories of their time, and the small porceline figurine she'd left at his home.

He heard the floors creaking downstairs, but in an old farm that was normal. Than the steps, which was odd. "It's probably just Mose using the latrine." he turned in his bed to stare out the open window. His glasses were on the bed table behind him, as he looked out at the beet fields. He felt an eerie feeling, as if something wasn't right. He heard the footsteps, and they got louder. The moon was bright that night, almost full too. It would be a great night for sitting out, lying on the fresh late spring grass with someone special. But she's not there anymore, she's at another man's house.

The door hinges creeked as she opened his door. His back was turned, staring out the window as she stepped in. "What do you want Mose? Need a bedtime story?"

She stepped next to his bedside. "It's not Mose." He knew her voice. Knew it by heart, but he couldn't see her as he turned to look at her, but it was too late. She raised the small hammer she held in her gloved grip. "Sorry Dwight." She said, bringing it down on the back of his head. The blow wasn't that hard, but after his concussion, it was enough to knock him out. She sighed and pulled out some rope, and started to tie his hands and feet in a tight knot. Before dragging him to her car, she reached for the table and took his glasses and her missing figurine. Than, she walked to the windows and shut the blinds.


	2. Isolation

**Hostage**

**Chapter 2**

_AN: I own nothing from the office, because if I owned Dwight things would get weird fast. _

It was dark, too dark, when Dwight woke up. His entire body was sore, especially his head. He couldn't move his legs, or arms, for his ankles and wrist were tied together with a coarse rope. He felt a blindfold across his eyes, and even without it he could tell the rool was lit very very dimly, perhaps by a candle. He let out a cough and said out loud, "I will not cooperate with the Al Quida. Kill me if you must."

In the corner, holding the candle, was Angela, the same lethargic scowl across her face. "It wasn't terrorist who kidnapped you, Dwight, it was me." Her voice was surprisingly mellow, but she announciated the t sound on the end of his name.

"Angela, I had no idea you were a terrorist. I never would have guessed." He was facing the wall, blindfolded, "And where are my glasses?"

She looked at him, in his white wifebeater and striped green boxer shorts. His hair was messy and his eyes were covered by a navy blue silk tie turned bilndfold. "Dwight, I'm not a terrorist, and I never was." She set the candle on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest. "I have your glasses, you can have them when you earn them. This is all for your and my own good."

"Is this about your cat? Why the _hell _are you doing this to me?"

"You know I don't like that kind of language, and yes! this is very much so about Sprinkles, you took her from me and so I'm taking you from your life."

Dwight curled his upper lip and dwindled his fingers behind his back, "So you're killing me? All over your cat? I already told you I'm sorry."   
By this time, Angela had walked over and was standing next to Dwight, candle still in the corner and arms crossed. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going the keep you in this basement until I feel satisfied. An eye for an eye if you will, so I'm getting my own eye."

"Well, if that's how it's going to happen, I'm glad you learned a little something from our relationship."

"Yes, and don't even think about trying to escape. I'm going to be down here watching you all the time."

"You're missing work to get revenge on me? Damn, If I wern't pissed off at you, I might be a little proud." At this moment, Dwight felt a cold hand go across his face. It stung him, and probably left a big red splotch on his cheek

"I already told you to watch your language!" She said, sternly, "Now, I'll be in my corner, and you stay in yours. I'll speak to you when it's time for food." She walked off, leaving him alone, Dwight and his thoughts. "Somebody will come to find us eventually," He thought to himself, "Michael owes me."


	3. At The Office

**Hostage**

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Two chapters, one day, can I do it?? YES! I do not own anything, except for a Dwight bobblehead, the DVD's, and a Dunder Mifflin Shirt, so don't sue me NBC. Also, I feel that I should leave some support to the Writers Guild of America's members. GO WGA! _

Pink the color - I totally agree! All of my favorite office ships (DwightAngela, TobyPam, JimKaren) are not very vocal here. I'm gonna try writing a few stories for some less than noticable ships. So yeah, if you wanna see any other stories, I'll try it after this is done. And don't worry, the ending will be a pleasent one.

----------------------

Meanwhile, while all this turmoil was occuring, Dunder Mifflin Scranton branch was still at work. Michael emerged from his office as Pam left her doodle to answer the phone. "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" He yelled in his best Robin Williams voice. Jim looked over at Pam, who returned with one of her savvy grins as she hung up the phone. "Hey," Michael noticed, "Dwight's gone. 'Sup with that?"

"Angela is too." Kevin said, in a rather optimistic tone.

Phyllis chimed in, "No wonder it's been such a good day."

"Well that's really weird." Michael scratched his head, "The two who never miss work just happen to miss on the same day. Very coincidencey." Michael turned back to his office and everyone got back to work, except for Jim. He scooted his chair out and walked casually over to the receptionist's area.

"Well, well, well, looks like our prime suspect for a prank is gone today." Pam said, watching Jim take a few jelly beans, "I had a good idea too. It involved peanut butter, Dwight's bobblehead, and a spoon."

"Write that down Beesly," Jim said, swallowing a few jelly beans, then popping in more, "Don't you think it's a little weird that those two happened to miss on the same day? The workaholic's with the secret romance?"  
Pam giggled a little at her thought, "Either they hooked back up, crashed their cars into eachother and are in the hospital, or one of them went nuts and killed the other."

Jim nodded his head to the side, "Like Clue with two nurotic characters and the occasional freaky cousin?"

"Wow, Mr Schrute, in the den, with a sack of beets."

"Oh my God, Pam." Jim covered his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. "That's too good to imagine, you should draw it."

Pam smiled meekly and showed Jim her doodle, "Already did." It had Dwight, with a curly moustach and a bowler hat, in a little room with tabels and chairs, a woman dead on the floor and a burlap sack in his hands labeled "BEETS. HANDLE WITH CARE."

Jim took it in his hands and almost passed out, "Beesly, you are really a genius." He foled the drawing and put it in his pocket, "That's going on the fridge, I'll see you for lunch."

Pam smiled, "Thanks, and in the break room. I brought mixed berry yogurt & two spoons."

Nothing much was said about the two the rest of the day by the staff. Everyone just assumed the two would be back tomarrow, and everything would be normal again, but it didn't happen that way.

------

**ALSO ALSO, I need a favor from my readers. If you comment, could you please tell me some of your favorite Dwight & Angela moments from the show. This will come in handy for a later chapter. If you do that I will seriously love you all forever. **


	4. Back in Your Arms

**Hostage**

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Yay, for reviews and love 3 I also own nothing. _

Of all the things in his life that get to Dwight, nothing could compare to the silence of that room. It was a horrible, dead silence that could drive someone to the brink. The only sounds were candles burning, Angela turning the pages of something (presumably a novel of some sorts), and breathing from both people. This silence wore away at Dwight, making him dwindle his freezing toes beneath his socks.

The cold was bad too. Considering Dwight was dressed in his underwear, socks, and a tank top, he was understandably cold in the unstable early spring weather of Scranton, Pennsylvania. His teeth occasionly chattered together, sendng chills down Angela's spine. She sat in her corner throughout it though, tugged at her sweater, and buried her face into her novel.

One night, it was unbareable though. It felt about freezing outside, and the small window near the ceiling started to fog up. Dwight was shivering cold, his skin tinted blue, and he was sniffing up the forming buildup inside his nose. Angela looked up, but couldn't turn away. He was all alone, taking everything she was giving him with no rejection whatsoever. He was getting sick, and she couldn't stand it. He made her feel so good before Sprinkles. Everything was so perfect, no other man mattered. She felt something for Dwight that she hadn't felt since he stood on those hot coals, groveling in pain for the job he'd never get: pity.

She took the fleece blanket off her shoulders and walked over to Dwight. In a moment of compassion, she draped the blanket over his shoulders and wrapped it around him. "Here you are Dwight."

"Angela." He said, not even turning his head to face her, as if he could see her through the blindfold, "I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was for you to not feel the pain when Sprinkles naturally passed or had to be put down. It would happen eventually, and I wanted it to be easy on you and her. I'm really sorry, with all my heart. I wish I could take the pain you feel, and have it, ten fold on my ownself. I wish I could die, so you could have Sprinkles back, if that's what she meant to you."

She sat down next to him and looked at him, wrapped in pastel blue fleece, his hair turning oily from not showering in about 3 days or so, his lips paler than she'd ever seen, but still curled and soft on his face. "Oh, Dwight..." She couldn't get the words out as the tears welled. She put her hands behind his head and untied the blindfold. Finally she could see something else about him that had been unfamilar between them: his eyes, were also red and puffy and tearfilled. Not since Michael fired him had she seen him cry and felt so much pain.

She put her arms around him, the blanket warming them both. She rubbed her head into his shoulders as the tears flowed. "It's all better now Dwight.", she said, studdering some, "You're forgiven. I'm sorry about all of this."

Dwight breathed out, her neck was icy cold. "It's good. I haven't been this good in a long time. But let me ask you something first." She released from the embrace, and looked at him. His eyes were dry now and they stared intensly into hers. "Do you love him, Andy?"

Angela looked at her knees against the dirty basement floor. She couldn't deny it, as long as she was a Christian she wouldn't lie to him. "No." Wiping a tear from her eye, she pulled his glasses from her pocket and placed them on his's face. He could finally see her clearly now, the pain she was in to finally be reconnecting with someone she had such a serious thing with. "I'm going to let you go. We can just say we both took vacation and pretend this never happened."

"No." Dwight looked at her, "I wanna stay here, with you." She smiled, faintly and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Than, she began to work on his arms and legs. They were tied tightly, understandably. But eventually, with the help of a steak knife from the kitchen upstairs, his bondings were free. He stood up, his joints sore, and first thing, he embraced Angela. His long arms wrapped around her thin frame. It felt good to be back in the arms of his Monkey.

**AWW, are they gonna do it? ONLY I KNOW! But next chapter, we'll probably check in with Scranton Branch again. R&R please, also the Dwangela thing from last chapter still applies! **


	5. Investigation

**Hostage**

**Chapter 5**

_Authors Note: Yay for all the love! I'm absolutly blissful in the Office area here! and I feel very welcomed as a relative Office newb (I'm the temp, if you will :D). Also, I don't own the office, because if I did, Dwight and Angela would do it in the closet of the kitchen everyday._

Pink the Color- Thank you so much for the suggestion. I abso-freakin-lutly agree on all, except my number one is the dancing at the wedding, and somewhere on the list was them talking at Beach Day and Dwight said "If Michael has us give a group hug, try to stand next to me." LOVE. AndyKelly...makes since! I never realized, maybe that'll go on my list...

Also, this will have a few Talking Heads, featured in **BOLD!** so...alrighty then, let's get it poppin.

-------

It was the 4th day at Dunder Mifflin when things really got crazy. Michael was sitting in Dwight's chair, his desk was cluttered with papers, as was Angela's. "Something is totally going on." He announced to the office, busy at work. "Sales are backing up, and Dwight and Angela have not been here. I blame the communist."

"Michael," Pam said, trying to be a voice of reason, "I'm pretty sure there are no communist in Scranton, Pennsylvenia."

"You never know Pam!" Michael said, wondering over to his regular spot where he always talks, "I think we should form an investigation!"

**"I think that if it isn't communist, than it's something much bigger than us." Michael said, sitting at his desk. He spoke with his hands, as usual, "Dunder Mifflin Scranton is a famliy, and when the weird uncle and spinster grandma go missing, we should generally be concerned! Especially when that weird uncle makes a lot of sales, and I really don't want to do his work." **

"I AGREE!" Andy yelled in the obnoxious way he exclaims things, "I need to find my lovecake, and fast, for the 'Nard dog needs some lovin'." Everyone shot Andy that look.  
Michael looked in confusion at Andy "Wow, that is just TMI, thank you. I mean, who really wants to know about your sex life? That's just a bad thing to imagine."

"Well..." Jim said, dwindeling a pencil in his fingers and leaning back in his chair, "You're not exactly that discreet either."

"Yeah," Pam chimed in, "You always talk about you and Jan doing it, and I don't think we want to here about that."

This would be the time when Angela made a comment in repulsion or Dwight made a comment defending Michael, but seeing as both were gone, a silence crept over. "Aaand, I do bone her." Michael said, flashing a smile, "Regularly."

Michael did neglect to notice Toby standing in the doorway. "This is really some inappropriate conversation for work, Michael." Quickly, before Michael could say anything, Toby let out a sigh and slid back into the annex.

**"I could see it coming." Toby said, staring coldly into the camera, "I'm starting to get a knack for predicting when Michael's gonna disagree with me. Well, it's kinda every time I open my mouth, so, yeah, you get a feeling."**

"Alright, so far it's only me who's on the Martin/Schrute search and investigate party." Andy quickly opened his mouth to interject, but Michael could smell what Andy was stepping in, "Alright, Andy too." He gave a quick glance around the office, "JIM-BO!" He yelled, laying his hand on Jim's shoulder. You wanna patch up things with Dwight by helping to find him."

Jim gave Pam one of his trademarked Jim faces, than looked back up at Michael. "I'm game." He said, "As long as Beesly is in."

"**When Michael first asked me for help, I thought he had finally gone off the deep end." Jim said, "but then I realized that I'd probably get to spend more free time with Pam **_**and **_**we might get to look around that beet farm in more detail. I'd bet I could find solid prank GOLD." He let off a smile, "Oh yeah, and it's sort of a nice thing to do." **

"Well, I'll do it." Pam said before Michael could ask her.

**"If I get to have fun and have Dwight owe me his soul, I'm willing to do anything." **

"Alrighty then, it's settled." Michael said, walking back to his office with a little skip in his step, "You three will not leave work at 5, because we'll be starting our investigation. I guess we'll have to go to Dwight and Angela's residence and look for clues or something." with that, Michael walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.  
Jim got up from his chair and strolled over to reception. "Well, Inspector Beesly," He said, grabbing a few pink jellybeans, "Any comments on what we just saw."

"Not much, Inspector Halpert except one thing," She grapped a small purple bean for herself and popped it into her mouth, "Let the games begin."

----

Alright, next chapter my be a while. I've got a game both Friday and Saturday, so I'll try, but by Sunday I'll definatly have Chapter 6 written and up. Also, last chance for the Dwangela moments, next chapter is where we reminisce, and possibly, things get a little...steamy? LOL.


	6. Reminisce

**Hostage**

**Chapter 6**

_Authors Note: Yay for all the love and stuff. I'm very proud of my work so far and am glad I've got love. I can't wait to finish this so I can start on one of my other ideas (Maybe a Dwangela ficlet, or a Kandy(KellyAndy)). Also, I don't own the office. If I did, Dwangela would be numba one, and Tam would be numba two!_

Emerging from the cold basement, Dwight surveyed his surroundings. It was a relatively decent house, but it wasn't his, or Angela's. "Where are we?" Dwight asked, draping the blanket across a chair.

"I knew I'd get found it I were at my house, so we're at my brothers." Angela said, walking over to the other end of the room, a kitchen. She dug in one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of Minute Rice. "He's in Europe on business for 3 months, and he left me to feed his fish. You want some rice?"

Dwight rubbed his temples, it seemed as if the tension of the previous situation had just melted away. "Yeah, sure." He took a seat in the chair he laid the blanked on while Angela put a pot of water on boil. "Well, what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Angela turned to face him. "I don't really know, I figured you'd die. We could talk I guess." She walked over to the table and took a seat next to Dwight. "We were so good together." She said, staring ahead of her, not noticing Dwight looking at her, the sweet sadness in her eyes, The dull sheen of her hair.

"Do you remember Phyllis' wedding?" He asked, not knowing if she's reply. "When we danced?" A smile spread across his face remembering the moment. She was so gorgeous that day, in her blue outfit with the matching hat. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him as they swayed together. He could remember her perfume, it smelled of jasmine and freesia. He had to be that close to smell it, it was sheer, but only made her that much more beautiful.

"Yes." She said, looking at him and smiling. She remembered him in that tuxedo, he was so dashing and gentlemanly. How he made her feel better after that veterinarian she had to sit by called her promiscuous. "Remember at the convention, when you got me a ticket and I stayed with you?"

"How could I forget that?" Dwight said, "I spent a good 10 minutes trying to get you out of that closet." They both giggled slightly at the situations, and their smiles grew brighter. "What about the Diwali party? When we left together to go to your house?"

"I remember that night. I think that was when you met my cats. We stayed up all night together." She smiled brightly, as the twinkle returned to her eyes, and she looked brighter. "I had to drive you back to the high school to pick up your car."

Dwight eyes glowed looking at her, it felt just like old times again. She looked at him looking at her, she became a little flushed with fever, her cheeks becoming rosy red. She placed her hand on top of his, which was laying on the table. "I never should have let you go." Dwight said.

"Dwight," Angela said, looking at him. "That thing you said about Sprinkles was the most sweet, amazing thing I've ever heard. And I've realized something since I've been away from you. I miss you. I miss you so much. You brought me so much happiness and I want to be with you again. I'm going to leave Andy because I don't love him, I love _you._"

He just stared at her, his eyes fixed on hers. She squeezed his hand tighter and saw the tears welling in his eyes. "I love you to Angela, and I always will." He put his arms around her neck and kissed her for the first time in what felt like ages. Despite the cold, her lips were warm and sweet. She put her hands on his face, as their passion grew. His arms moved down to her waist, as he pulled her closer into him. After a few moments, Dwight's tongue slipped in and their grips tightened. Both welcomed the long due passion with open arms.

She pulls away all of a sudden. "Wait." She said, still holding the back of his neck, him still holding at her waist. "I need to turn off the stove." She let go of him and walked to the stove, turning the switch and dumping out the water.

Dwight stood up, and examined himself, "I need to take a shower." He said. "Than, I'll find you."

Angela walked over to him and kissed him one more time, standing on her tippy toes. "There's a bathroom with a shower upstairs. I'll be in the bedroom next to it when you finish. Take your time though, I've got a quick errand to run."

"What are you doing?" He asked, as she grabbed her coat from a closet.

"I'm going to get clothes for you, and I'm going to leave a little something for Andy." With that, she left the room, and Dwight took to the stairs.

---

Next chapter will probably be another Dwangela, including Dwight in the shower (bow chicka wow wow!), Angela's little present to Andy, something spontaneous, and possibly a rise to the M rating.


	7. Anticipation

**Hostage**

**Chapter 7**

_Author's note: I'm frankly amazed at the love I have recieved. I may not have the most reviews or the most chapters, but ,y two regular revewers (pink the color, the Zodiac Princess) Have made me feel like th bestest writer ever. :D I hope to wrap this story up in about a few more chapters, and move on to a few silly oneshots before starting my next big project. Also, I don't own the Office, but what if I did...? Also, Zodiac, the game went good. We won!_

Being in a new household, Dwight took a minute to observe his surroundings. He looked at the small sitting room with it's neutral color palate.He could tell this home belonged to someone with taste, or a homosexual interior designer. It was a bit to prissy for Dwight's taste, so he left the room and took up the steps to the other rooms. The entire home had hardwood floors, except for the bathroom, which had large, brown, rustic tiles. His favorite room in this home was obviously the master bedroom. The walls were painted a deep red, which was Dwight's favorite color. The border were gray, as were the sheets and blankets on the bed, which looked to be made of a solid oak and was painted white, which matched the sheer curtains draped in front of the window. The room had a domiating quality Dwight loved, but he didn't go upstairs to see the room Dwight would spend his time with Angela with, he came up to take a shower.

Walking into the bathroom was a weird expierence, for it was a bathroom, and not an outhouse that Dwight had been so accustum to on the beet farm. There was a bathtub that could obviously fit two, "Her brother _must_ be some kind of man hussy" Dwight thought to himself. Also, a stall type shower on the wall, facing a sink of imitation marble. Dwight found a small cubby by the toilet filled with towels. He pulled one out as he started to undress, fist pulling off his socks, than his shirt. He stood in nothing but his underwear He removed his glasses, pulled down his boxers and stepped into the shower. He turned the nozzle and found the perfect in the middle water temprature. This was the first time in a long while that he'd taken a shower wasn't burning hot or freezing cold, to numb his pain. There was nothing to numb, no pain inside,.nothing was on his mind except her.

--------

Angela had just pulled outside Andy Bernard's apartment complex. It was around 10:30 at night, so chances are he was either in bed or watching some obnoxious broadway show turned feature film. Nothing bothered Angela more than broadway, well at least not Jesus Christ Superstar, that at least delbt with her Christian views. Nonetheless, it was still Broadway, so there was a 99 chance that there was some sort of gay person involved.

The mailbox was seperated from his apartment, and every morning before work he checked his mail, so that's where she'd leave the note. Inside an envelope held his house key, said note, and a picture of him from his days in Cornell with his acapella group he'd given her. The slipped the envelope in his mailbox and quickly ran back to her car, put the key in the ignition, and sped off to her house, to pick up a few garments.

-----

Dwight stood in the shower, the water warm against his aching back. He rubbed his hands in his wet hair, as water ran down him into the drain. The only shampoo was for dry hair, and Dwight's hair was known to get oily. Knowing he wouldn't look his best, he just squeesed some body wash on top of his head and scrubbed away. Using the same body wash, he scrubbed at himself. It had been awhile saince Dwight had felt this clean. Even the inside of his ears felt fresher. He noticed he was humming, oddly enought in the last days of March, The Little Drummer Boy. It was a song Angela and himself had shared for sometime, it was their favorite carol. He remembered them singing it together while decorating her Christmas tree, her cats running around the floor, trying to play with the scattered ornaments. She giggled when the grey one, Muffin, pawed at the special one. The silver star, the twin jingle bells dangling in the middle, the one she had recieved her 18th birthday from her grandfater, the year before he passed. Why he remebered these insignaficent details he couldn't figure out, all he could remember is that he's happy he remembers something in the shower worth smiling for.

Loudly, he heard a car door slam outside, the clicking of heels against the concrete driveway, and the front door shutting and locking. He shut off the shower, opened the door, and wrapped his towel around his bare bottom. Water dripped from his hair onto the tile below as he listened to her footsteps, swift and stern, running up the wooden staircase. "D?" She said, "Where are you?"  
He peeked open the door, releasing all the steam from the shower. "I just got done, Monkey. I'll be done in a few minutes." Angela smiled, it had been awhile since somebody had referred to her as Monkey, and it felt good.

"Okay," She said, opening the door to the master bedroom, "I brought us clothes, and I'll be in here when you're ready. I need to discuss some _finances_ with you." She had a devilish smirk across her face, as did Dwight, as she quickly shut the door. Returning to the humid bathroom, Dwight dressed himself in his dirty sleeping ensemble, ran a comb through his hair, and placed his glasses firmly on his face. Standing outside the closed door of the bedroom, Dwight exhaled a large breath. He was about to return to what he'd been missing, that who he loved. Quite frankly, it was about time, but still, he'd missed his occasional _cookie_, and he loved that she referred to their intimite affairs as _cookie_. He knocked gently on the heavy door 3 times, satying through the door "Monkey, it's D. Are you ready yet?"

"I'm ready. Please come in." Turning the knob, Dwight peered into the room and saw her, and she really took his breath away. Lounging on the bed, Angela twisted her hair in her finger. Her skin retained that milkmaid complexion he'd loved, and her skin was only emphasised by the light pink silk nightgown with the lace trim that hit just above her knee. He also took pride in being one of the few to know she painted her toenails a creamy eggshell white. "Hey there, D." she said, uncharasticly playfully.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Dwight's arms hung loosly at his sides as he staired. Never before at any of their meetings had she looked so beautiful to him. She raised her hand and motioned him towards the large bed with her finger, that same smirk on her face as earlier. He couldn't help but obay, shutting the door behind him.

**Alright, so it's still T, don't hate. I'm not that kind of girl, there's always a hint of innocence in their relationship, even when they seem kind of kinky. Next chapter we'll find out what her note said, and check up on the Scranton branch's investigation, and mabey we'll have a guest apperance from dear old cousin Mose Schrute! Wow, that'd be nice. Whatev, I'll write laters. **


	8. Search Party

**Hostage**

**Chapter 8**

_Author's Note- Super sorry, I've not updated in a while. Tuesday was confusing and stressful and I ended up staying at my grandma's, and yesterday my mom got layed off from her job (Now I know how Devon feels. D:), and today, I've had a horrible headache, but I'm writing through the pain, all for you. Also, Office, not mine._

Jim and Pam stood together in the Dunder Mifflin parking lot together, early on a Saturday morning. Coffee's clutched in their hand, they stood close, huddling together for warmth while they waited for Andy and Michael. This was the plan they created the previous day, Friday. Early on Saturday morning, the four investagors would meet in the Dunder Mifflin parking lot and then, split into two teams to look at Dwight and Angela's respective houses. Jim and Pam were planning to take the Beet Farm, considering they'd already spent a night there, and Michael and Andy would take Angela's place. "This will be fun, don't you think Jim?" Pam asked, tugging at the hem of her pink coat.

"Yeah, I wonder is Mose is there..." Jim said, "Wow, I sounded excited for a second there. Excited...to go to a beet farm and look for an annoying co-worker and his strange cousin."  
"It'll be an adventure." Pam said, prepairing to take a sip of her coffee. Just as she took her sip, Michael pulled into the parking lot. Turning off the car, he stepped out and walked over by the doors, where Jim and Pam were standing. "HEY HEY HEY!" He yelled at a volume a bit loud for that early in the morning. "It's the lovebirds."

"You think you could quiet down, Michael?" Jim asked, "It is 8 in the morning."

"No problem, ol' Jim bag!" Michael said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, "Where's Andy?"

"Not here yet, probably on his way though." Pam said, "I'd call him...but he could be walking ...and I don't want to subject anyone near him to his ringtone." The Rockin Robin ringtone was still on Andy's phone, and the resentment for in grew in the office since it was first heard.

After about ten minutes of awkwardly sipping coffee and chit chat, Andy pulled up. He leaped out of the car, but didn't exactly look the same. He looked a wreck, disgruntled, and very sad. His cheeks were shining and his shirt has a stain in the bottom that looked sort of fresh. "I'm sorry I'm late...it's just...GEEZE DAMN IT!" He yelled, balling his fist. If you didn't know he'd been in anger management, you'd think he was going nuts. Nonetheless, the three all backed up about a few meters.

"Andy..." Pam said, stepping foreward a little. "What's wrong?" She laid a caring hand on his shoulder in Pam fashion. Andy wiped under his eyes with his jacket sleeve and stood up. He pulled the crumbled note out of his pocket and handed it to Pam, which read this:

_Dear Andy, _

_Don't worry. I'm still alive and very happy. Also, I'm breaking up with you. I'm in love with someone else, and he's fulfilling my needs like you should have. I'll see you at work when I return._

_Angela_

"Wow." Pam said, looking up from the note and handing it back to Andy. "I'm sorry. She must of meant a lot to you."

"HELL YES SHE DID." He yelled, furiously. "AS SOON AS I FIND OUT WHO THIS OTHER GUY IS I SWEAR I'M GONNA --" He was quickly cut off by Michael.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, Nardy." Michael said, "She's a tight ass anyway. She probably wouldn't even make out with you until you put a ring on her finger! That's what those weird Christains are like."

Andy sniffed a little, "You're right. We should head out." Andy and Michael headed to Michael's car, while Jim and Pam headed to theirs.

---  
"Do you think?" Pam said from the passenger's seat tp Jim, "Maybe, they're together?"

"Absolutly, they're together." Jim said, eyes focused on the road, hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel. The radio's volume was down, but you could hear Jim's Clap Your Hands Say Yeah CD playing. "It's not a coincidence, I can tell you that much."

"I just hope they're not at Angela's house." Pam said, as Jim turned the corner into the long driveway of the Schrute Beet Farm. It looked very quiet, but desolate. Like it had been abandoned a long time ago. Dwight's car sat in the driveway, as the rocking chair on the front porch rocked in the wind. "Or else Andy's gonna kill Dwight."

---

"Pfft," Michael said, "Women are nuts sometimes. They can love you one second and want to kill you the next."

"But you still love them." Andy said, "I mean, look at you and Jan."  
Michael looked at Andy for a second, "Yeah, but Jan gives me love in return. Angela probably does nothing but yell at you."

"She did yell at me. A lot. She made it seem as if everything was my fault and I wasn't doing anything right." His head fell, but he kept his eyes on the road, considering he was driving to her house.

"Hey, cheer up. You'll find someone else." Michael said, "Maybe after this we can go to Chili's? Wanna go to chili's?"

Andy's frown turned into a slight grin, "I would like some ribs."

"Alrighty then..."Michael said, toying with the radio, eventually setteling with the local hit station, that was playing the latest T-Pain song, "But you have to pay." The car slowed down as they pulled into Angela's house. It was a small pastel blue home, with white detailing and a bench swing on her porch. Andy recalled them sitting on that porch, him trying to put his arm around her, but she'd pull away, snapping at him and telling him "Not in public." They pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car.  
"Hopefully this isn't long." Michael said, "That's what she said, but I don't know why because it should always be long." He flashed a smile at Andy, who was sorting through his key to Angela's house key. He unlocked the door and stepped in, Michael following him. The house was dark, and smelled of cat pee. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw three cats scurry out of the room. Andy flipped the lights to see the furnature he'd been so accustom to. "Alrighty them!" Michael said, "Let's begin the search!"

----

Pam and Jim entered the farmhouse the a conveiently open window. The house looked the same as when they spent the night, right down to the positening of the Dundies on the shelf.

It looked very brown and very dusty, and neither Dwight nor Mose were to be found. "I'll search upstairs, you stay down here." Jim said, "Okay."  
"Okay. Just watch out for mutant beets." Pam said, walking into the kitchen. Jim went up the steps, and just reached the top when Dwight heard sounds coming from one of the rooms. He cautiously walked over to the door, which rose up a red flag. The doorknob was jarred by a wooden chair, so the person inside could not escape. Jim cautiously removed the chair and opened the door to reveal Mose, sitting on the floor, in his underware. "Hi there, Mose." Jim said, making a strange face and giving a wave.  
"Uhh, hi." Mose said, "I've been locked in here for a few days. Can you help me?" Mose said.

"We're looking for Dwight, he hasn't been at work, any idea where he is?" Jim looked around the dark room.

"No idea. I should probably put on some pants though." Mose said, "How'd you get in?"

"Window. Pam's downstairs...I'm gonna go tell her I found you."

Mose put his leg through the leg of his trousers. "Okay...I'll meet you in a second."

----

Andy and Michael searched Angela's home from top to bottom. "There's no sign of anything." Michael said, "Maybe she was abducted by ailens."

"Noo...they would go after someone more interesting." Andy said, in Dwight fashion, " Also, her neighbors would have reported something."

"Although I did find something weird." Michael said, pulling out a red lightsaber. "I wonder where Angela got this? She doesn't like Star Wars."  
Andy's face turned immeaditly to a frown, "Doesn't Dwight?"  
"Yeah, I think. I don't know, Dwight's just weird."

Andy took the lightsaber from Michael, "Do you think...they're together?"

"Oh no! Gross dude!" Michael said, "That's just...eww."

"You're probably right." Andy said, "Maybe Jim and Pam found something. We should leave."  
"Yeah...OFF TO CHILI'S!" Michael yelled, "I'll be in the car, I'm drivin!" With that, Michael left Andy alone in the house. He took the house key off his keychain and placed it on the small wooden coffee table.

-----

"So then, I tried to open the door, but I couldn't get out." Mose said, he was sitting in a chair in the Schrute's living room, while Jim and Pam sat on the couch, listening and taking mental notes.

"That's nuts." Pam said, "You really think someone broke in?"

"It wouldn't be that hard." Mose said, "This place is old. And the window you got in is always unlocked, but only I know that. Well, me and Dwight's exgirlfriend."

"Angela." Jim and Pam said at the same time. "JINX!" Jim yelled, "But you can talk, you just have to buy me a coke after this."   
"Damn." Pam muffled quietly, "Thanks. We should call Michael and tell him this."

"Absolutly. Can Mose come with us, he could help." Jim said, "Plus, he shouldn't be alone."  
"Do you want to?" Pam asked, to which Mose nodded. "Alright,.do you know where we can get Michael's number Jim?"  
"Dwight has it." Mose said, walking to a bookshelf and pulling out a small contact booklet. Michael's cellphone, home phone, and office number were in there, right above a name with hearts around it, labled "Monkey" Pam took out her cell phone and dialed.

---

Michael was waiting in the car when he heard his phone ringing. "Shell-o?" He asked, giggling a little to himself.

"Michael? It's Pam. We're at Dwight's farm, and we found his cousin Mose. We've got some interesting information. Where can us three meet you?"

"Andy and I are going to enjoy some fine food at Chili's. We can meet there and share our findings." Michael said, "We can save a booth."  
"Sounds like a plan," Pam said, "We'll meet you there. Bye." Pam said, with that, she hung up. Michael was putting away his phone when Andy exited the house, the brown cat formerally known as Garbage tucked under his arm. Michael looked at him confused as he entered the car and placed the cat in the backseat.

"We've gotta stop at the humane socity." Andy said, handing Michael the car key's, "I've got a gift to return."

**I hope the return of Mose and Garbage has made up for my absense, I'll write again on Saturday. I've got a game tomarrow night. **


	9. Chili's

**Hostage**

**Chapter 9**

_Author's Note: Oh wow, 9 chapters. This is not only my longest story chapter wise, but also word wise. Yowsa. Maybe I'll hit 10,000 words. That would be so badass! Also I don't own the Office, if I did, it would be back on air. I would write the episode, act in all parts, produce it, edit it, and make it awesome. Also I just totally realized Pam's forbiddenness from Chili's so...just ignore it. :D_

Andy and Michael sat in a corner booth for about 15 minutes, glancing at their menus when Jim and Pam walked in, Mose trailing them, and curiously observing his surroundings like a toddler. Considering he'd only left the beet farm a handful of times, Chili's was a new experience. Michael looked up when he heard the door, gave a wave and let out a yell in the pretty much empty restaurant "JIMMY! Over here!" They all walked over to the booth and took a seat. "Wow, who's this guy?" Michael asked, pointing to Mose.

"Michael," Pam said, mildly agitated at Michael's ignorance, "I told you we were going to bring Dwight's cousin Mose. He can help us." Mose extended a hand across the table to which Michael shrugged away.

"You smell like farts and beets." Michael said, causing Mose's face to twist in bewilderment.

Pam gave her boss a stern look, "Michael we need to be serious, lives could be at stake."

"Okay, okay!" Michael yelled, taking a sip of his Coca-Cola he'd ordered. "We searched the house and found nothing but cat vomit and garbage."

"And a lightsaber!" And added. "It was red. We thought it might be Dwight's but we had no idea why he'd be over at her house at all, so it kinda died down."

Mose perked up, "Dwight's been missing his favorite red lightsaber for some time."

"You may be onto something, Mose" Jim said, arms folded on the table. "I'll lay it out as me and Pam assumed: We think Angela kidnapped Dwight."

Michael and Andy's eyes widened for a moment, and then, they laughed. Breaking from the laughter, Michael managed to sputter out, "Where the hell did you get that idea?""Yeah," Andy said, nodding in agreement, "She would never do anything like that!"

"Well... She would have a reason." Pam said, nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Michael and Andy's laughter stopped. "What reason would that be, Pammy-whammy?" Michael said, curiously.

Pam sighed at the cutsy little nickname and said, "Because Dwight mercy killed her cat. You guys dragged her into visiting Meredeth in the hospital, but her cat was sick, and she asked Dwight.to give it some medicine. Dwight saw it was in pain and killed it."

"Why would she ask Dwight?" Andy asked, "They barely even knew eachother.""Actually..." Jim said, "That's what you think."

Michael's head turned to the side, in a confused puppy sort of way. Andy just furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there something you know that the rest of the office doesn't?" Michael said, "Are they secretly family?"

"No." Jim said, rolling his eyes as the plainly stupid suggestion. "Well, they kept it a secret, but they were dating for a long while."

"Dating?!?" Andy and Michael yelled at the same time, "They never even spoke to eachother at work." Michael stared in disbelief, Andy's eyes started to squint with rage.

"Oh, but when everyone was gone, they did a bit more than spoke." Jim recalled in his mind the day after work, when he left the bathroom. He stared out the window to find Dwight and Angela in a struggled embrace, their hands all over one another, madly kissing. It was one of the oddest sights he'd ever seen, that's for sure.

"How do you know all this?" Andy asked, an anger in his voice.

"First of all, Mose confirmed everything." Jim pointed to Mose, who was nodding his head, "Secondly, I've seen them. Together. Not too pretty."

"I"m gonna kill his ass." Andy muttered his hands clutched, completely ignoring the fact that somebody who's related to the man he's talking about killing was sitting right next to him, staring oddly at his rage. "If he's the reason she left, I'm seriously gonna rip him apart!" Andy stuffed his face into his hands while Mose continued to stare.

"This is pretty serious." Pam said to Michael, who was still semi-paying attention, "If she's gone off the deep end, they could both be in danger. We should call the cops."

"Yeah," Michael said, nodding, "I wonder if Angela has any family we could question?"

With his hands still stuffed in his face, Andy mumbled out "She has a sister whom she hasn't talked to in forever over some dumb fight, and a brother."

"I didn't know she had a brother, we should find him and go question him." Michael said, "How will we though, there's probably 1,000,000 Martin's in Scranton."

Jim looked at Pam and gave a crooked smile for the strange estimate. "What about her contact list?" Pam said, "We could look up her emergency contact list at the office, see if his info is on there, and if it is, see if he knows anything."

"Nice job Pammy!" Michael said, reaching across the table for a knuckle. Pam sis not return, and after realizing this, Michael drew back his hand.Jim gave her a nudge in the side with his elbow. "So we're off to the office!"

"Uh no." Andy said, lifting his head, "I have still not received my ribs."

**Woow, the secret is out, Dwight and Angela were once an item, and Michael was oblivious! Next chapter we'll probably catch up with the lovers. Yeah, I'll try to start writing more often too, sorry about all the delays. **


	10. Dreams and Nightmares

**Hostage**

**Chapter 10**

_Authors Note: Double Digits! Chapters and reviews. YAAY for all this love. And I'm gonna tell you straight up, this chapter is totally on the fly. In the early process, I did not plan for beyond the search party, I thought it would come to me while writing, but it didn't. So now, I'm using my improv writing skills to continue the story. Next chapter is probably gonna be the climax. Also, post wrapping this up, I am setting up a sort of contest. That's right, the reader is in control. Whoever can answer the most of these trivia questions (which will be at the bottom of each chapter) will win a super special prize! Also, Office is not owned by me._

It was about 11:30 when she woke up. The sunbeams that had made it past the cloud cover and shined into the bedroom woke her up. Although she had not woken up this late in years, Angela didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay like this forever, lying in a warm bed, the man of her dream's next to her. They were not facing each other, as they usually did not in the relationship, but he was behind her in the bed, turned to face her back, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck. His arms were wrapped so gently around her waist, while she looked out the window, dreaming of how good life would be.

If only she could tell everyone. Secrets were meant to be told, some would say, but not in Angela's point. Unlike the women of Scranton, Angela did not flaunt her relationships. Even when she was with Andy, it was him who did the flaunting. That was one of the things she hated about him. Angela did her hardest to keep her private business private. Dwight helped her with that, he didn't tell everyone about where he bought his clothing like Kelly Kapoor, or claim to be ladylike while endlessly flirting like Pam, or tell everyone about their relationship like Phyllis. He kept things hush, and she liked that. She let out a sigh of relief that she was finally at peace, and closed her eyes, letting him sleep a little bit longer.

---

At about noon, after 5 minutes of playful kisses and snuggling to keep away the cold, they both crawled out of the bed and got dressed. Looking over at her when she was ready, he felt his happiness swell inside him. She wore a black turtleneck, with grey capri's and black ballet flats. Even when she was casual, she was utterly classy. Be it there were no out-of-work clothes hidden at her home, Dwight had nothing to wear but his short sleeved button up shirts and his dress slacks. Glasses on his nose, They left the room together, and went downstairs, to find something for breakfast.

Sifting through drawers, Angela pulled out a box of oatmeal, while Dwight checked the expiration date on the milk. Still safe, so he brought it to the small table and set it down to help Angela with the oatmeal. It was microwavable, so after putting the two bowls of muddy uncooked oatmeal into the microwave, she began to turn around when she felt two hands on her hips. A tingle went up her spine. It felt wrong, like they were being watched and this private affair was now public. However, Angela felt like giving into the unusual warmth of his hands. She pressed a hand to his face, letting him know it's okay. "Monkey, your fingers feel like ice." He took the hand off of his cheek, and placed it under his.

"D, I need to ask you something." She quietly said, still not turning to face him,

"Anything at all." He said, pulling himself closer to her. They still had about 2 minutes and 40 seconds of standing there, before the microwave went off and interrupted their moment.  
She suddenly turned, her blonde hair moving with her head. She looked up at him, a smirk on her face. She looked like a lovesick peppy teenager, him her tall geeky boyfriend. They looked a lot like high school sweethearts. She wrapper her arms around his waist, him doing the same.

Nuzzling her face into his chest, dodging buttons, she said "Did you dream of me last night? After out financial meeting?"

"I don't need cookie to dream of you, I do that every night. And it's always the same, and perfect." He had the eerie smile on his face that brought her warmth.

"What are they like? What happens?"

"Well, I dream that it's our wedding day. It's not the traditional Schrute wedding, but nonetheless, it's amazingly perfect. We're at the beet farm in the winter, and everyone's in wearing black, white or grey, your favorite colors. Everyone is there, except Bernard."

"Even Jim?" Angela interrupted.

"Sadly, but he doesn't pull anything. You come down the aisle and you look gorgeous. Your gown is a beautiful cream, with a matching cardigan, embroidered with these shimmery beads that sparkle like snowflakes. You walk down looking like a snow princess and I always tear up. We exchange our own handwritten vows, and we're declared husband and wife. I kiss you for the first time in public, and it's the greatest kiss any man could receive." He looked down at her, her eyes closed imagining it, and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh Dwight," Angela said, opening her eyes, "That is so beautiful. Maybe someday, that can really happen." A smile spread across both of their faces as they looked into each others eyes. Obviously, both jumped when the microwave went off. Quickly leaving the previous moment, They released each other. Dwight quickly returned to the table, while Angela took the bowls out of the microwave.

----

"7?" Dwight asked, a few cards in his hand. They were sitting on the floor opposite each other. Boredom had taken control, and they found a deck of cards. Unfortunately, the only card game Angela would play was Go Fish.

Grudgingly, Angela handed over a red 7 of Diamonds. He took the 7 of clubs out of deck and placed the two on the floor, with his pair of 3's, 6's, and kings.

"8?" He asked

"Go fish." She said, smirking. He picked up a card and added it to his hand. "Do you have any queens?"

He pulled a queen of hearts out of his deck and handed it to her. She put it in a pile with a few other pairs. She had one card left in her hand. "Do you have any 5's?"

Dwight looked at her with a sort of 'you've gotta be kidding' look, as he handed her a 5 of spades. She clapped her hands together, a pleased look on her face, "You win again, Monkey." Dwight said, "Congratulations, Angela."

"Thank you, Dwight." She said, placing her hands on her lap. "Let's put away the cards and read something together."

Dwight began to shuffle the cards together, making sure that they all faced the same way, when something happened that hadn't happened since they had been at the house: The phone began to ring. Angela got up and walked to the phone, to see the caller ID. "Oh my word." She said, the caller ID read "Dunder Mifflin Scranton."

"What?" Dwight said, getting up and reading the ID, he looked at her, "Are you going to answer?"

"Absolutely not." Angela said, "Because nobody at the branch except for you and anyone who read my emergency contact list know about my brother. And, in case you forgot, I sort of KIDNAPPED YOU." She dropped the phone on the couch and let the answering machine pick it up. The message left played over the machine as it was recorded.

"Hello, this is the Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton, where your sister works. We're gravely concerned about your sister and a fellow coworker, a Mr. Dwight Schrute, who have both been missing for about one week. I just wanted to call and speak with you. Please call back during our work hours on Monday, and if you do not call we will come to your house and speak with you in person. We're just worried about Angela and want to see her back."

"ESPECIALLY ME!" Andy yelled in the background, Angela winced at the sound of his voice.

"Shut it, Andy!" Michael said, the machine still recording, "Well, we'll hope to speak to you soon, Mr. Martin."

The machine beeped as the message ended. Dwight and Angela couldn't speak, just look at each other. Than, in almost a whisper, Angela muttered a single word. "Shit."

_CLIFFHANGER! OMG, I seriously have no idea what they are gonna do. Also, every chapter will have a question at the bottom. Answer in the comments section, and whoever get's the most right wins the secret prize. And trust me, if you like reading fanfiction of a good pairing, you'll want to win. First question is now!_

_1) Name 3 characters who's homes have been seen on the show, and an episode the home was shown in. (6 points. 3 for character, 3 for episode)_


	11. Facing Fate

**Hostage**

**Chapter 11**

_Author's note!- OMG I got more reviews, I'm so pleased, plus with this chapter, I break the 10,000 word mark! My first five digiter!! No idea about this chapter either. Although I do know what the very last chapter will be, trust me, the ending will bring a tear to the eye. Also, I own nothing._

The rest of the night was hard to get through. Monday was two days away, and neither had intended on being found. In the beck of her head, Angela knew they wouldn't be able to hide at her brothers house forever. She figuered Dwight would die, she's hurl his body into Lake Scranton, and tell everyone he pulled a Chris McCandless, leaving friends and family to hitchhike across the country. It sure was believeable, considering Dwight's survival skills.

"What should we do?" Dwight asked, looking at her. It was rare that he was unsure about a delicate situation such as this. He always had plans when it came to things like this, Angela had no idea.

"I really don't know." She said, "But...we have to go back someday."

"If they go back everyone will know." Dwight protested, "I know you want our relationship to be a strictly closed doors one."

"D," She said, grabbing his large wrist with her slim fingers, "In your dream, everyone at work was there? So they all knew. Dreams can come true, Dwight." He could see a new Angela in her, something had changed her. He didn't know, what but she wasn't scared deep inside anymore. Everyone had been so critical on her when she was young, and that's why she locked away everything, so nobody could see the faults she apparently had. But this was an Angela that didn't care.

"If it makes you happy," Dwight said, putting his hands around her neck, her hands sliding down his arms onto his shoulders, "I'll do anything with you." He pulled her into him and they embraced. She shut her eyes and slid off into her happy place, where she could be her real self, and nobody would judge her, and she had those two well behaved boys with Dwight.

----

"Sunday went by too fast." Angela thought, hitting the alarm on the nightstand. She was an hour's drive from her church, so she jand Dwight just stayed in bed some extra time, reading and discussing the bible. 'It's too early to be recollecting, especially on a day as eventful as this." She felt a warm arm cross her chest, and she took a deep breath, "Dwight," she said aloud, the two still laying next to eachother in the dark, "We're gonna do it today."

"That's what she said." Dwight said, smiling. Angela swiftly smacked him in the arm, causing him to flinch a little.

"Dwight,.this is serious. Today is the start of the rest of our lives." She looked over, but barely saw him, the sun had not yet risen. "Are you ready?" Her hand moved to the middle of the bed.

Dwight moved his hand into hers, and they laced fingers in the middle of the bed. "Absolutly, I am." He sighed and stretched his legs. "Well, we've got to get ready for work."

They released hands and both climbed out of bed simultaniously, prepairing to get dressed.

----

It was 8:15 in the morning, at least 15 minutes before Pam got here. They sat in the car with eachother in the Dunder Mifflin parking lot. Work looked the same as the last time Dwight saw it, but yet it looked so different, so much had changed since he last came.He let out a sigh and glanced at her, his glasses on his nose, and his hair in the traditional Dwight style, "Are you ready, Monkey?" She didn't turn to face him.

There were a few moments of silence, "Yes." She said, turning to him. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun. The black turtleneck making her look so much slimmer than she is. She was wearing all black this day, except for gray trouser socks, and a thin red headband. He was in a dark grey shirt, with a black suit. She looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed to him "I love you."

"We'll make it." Dwight said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek, "Don't worry Monkey. At the end of the day, we'll still have eachother."

Her eyes went down. "Lock the door, I don't want my CD player stolen." She reached for the handle, and opened the door. They both stepped out, and walked towards the door. Dwight pulled out his key and unlocked it. The stepped into the building together, and waiting for the elevator, gently took eachothers hands. The doors opened, and they stepped in together. They both knew full well, that they wern't just opening up to the office, but the camera's were always there, so they were revealing their secret to the entire world.

Upstairs, the lights were off, so upon poening the doors to the office they saw the dim computer screens. Both their desks had a few piles of overloaded work on them, but considering their skill, they could handle it all in one day. For about 20 minutes, it was them alone in the office, occasionly glancing back at eachother, catching eachother's eye and smiling. Than, they heard a car outside, Dwight ran into Mchael's office and peeked out the window. Of coarse, it was Jim and Pam, walking together. He ran out and looked at Angela, who was looking right at him. "It's Jim and Pam." he said, she slumped in her chair a little. At least it wasn't Michael or Andy, or worse, _Kevin_.

He satback into his desk and glanced quickly at Angela when he heard the elevator doors open below, "I love you." he swftly said.

She paused from her work and blew him a quick kiss, "I know." after a minute of working, in wandered Jim and Pam.

"Hey, someone left the lights--" He said, but was inturruped upon seeing Dwight, "DWIGHT!" He yelled.

Dwight maintained his composuer, and looked at Jim with the same annoyance as he always had. "What do you want Jim?"

"We've been missing you, everyone has." Pam said, "and Angela! Hey! Where have you two been?" Both gave dodgy looks, trying to come up with an excuse, they were going to tell but only when everyone else was here.

"I was tending to one of my cats, she broke a him going down the steps. It's been pretty nonstop." Angela said, in a bit of a flustered voice

"Yes, and I was at the farm, Mose caught...the chicken pox." Dwight said in the same sort of voice. Jim and Pam just looked at eachother, they knew the pair was lying, but didn't want to bring them out about it yet.

"Well, it's nice to have you both back." Jim said, sitting in his seat. He looked over at Pam and gave a smirk, who returned his with her own.

----

"We are coming out to the office", he thought, "so maybe today is the day." Dwight rummaged through one of his drawers, as everyone else filed in. The only two missing in the entire office were Andy and Michael, oddly. He finally found it in the drawer, and knew it would be the perfect time.

_Alright, next chapter will probably be the resolvement of all conflict, and then 13 will probably be the last one. So yeah, I probably should have started those questions sooner. As of right now, everyone is tied so I'll make this the uber deathdown question of the century. If nobody get's it right, than I will choose who ever picked one that's closest to my number one. (Like, if nobody get's number one, but my number 11, 5, and 3 are guessed, that whoever guessed my number 3 wins!)_

_Deathdown 2008 Question 1) I have posted this somewhere online in an office forum on an Office Quote site. What is my favorite Season 2 episode of The Office (Which also happens to be my favorite of all time)? _

_Deathdown 2008 Question 2)In the DVD commentary for what episode did Rainn Wilson discuss how if anybody would have a spinoff show, it would be Toby, and they would just call the show "Toby". _


	12. Proclimation

**Hostage**

**Chapter 12**

_Author's Note- Wow, last real chapter of action, the big climax comes here. Next chapter is just a little something to treat myself for making it to the end of a fic. Also, last chapter's questions still stand, it's between Danni and The Zodiac Princess, and for inspiration, I'll reveal the prize. Whoever wins will have control over my next writing. It will be a short one chapter romance fic, and the winner picks the pairing, I don't care who you pick, I'll write it for the winner for being awesome. Also, I do not own the office, or else this fic would totally turn into an episode._

It was 10:24 exactly on the clock when the door opened the final time. Dwight and Angela both looked up to see Andy and Michael walking in together, discussing whether the Black Eyed Peas would get back together after Fergie's smash solo debut and Will.I.Am's super producer status. Than, they looked over to the desk that was previously empty. "Dwight!" Michael yelled, a smile crossing his face, Andy stood there by reception, squinting at Dwight. Angela turned back in her desk, as if she was trying to avoid the eventual conflict with Andy.

"Hello Michael." Dwight said, standing up and extending his arms for a hug, but Michael pulled away.

"Eww, no." He muttered to himself, and they high fived instead. "So where have you been?" He quickly glanced to accounting, "Angela! You're here too. How... _odd_" Michael said with the odd voice, giving Dwight and Angela the sense that they he knew about the relationship, which he did since the meeting at Chili's.

"That is irrelevant, all that matters is that I'm back and my sales are almost caught up." Dwight proudly stated, as if to gloat again about his title of 'Salesman of the Year.' "However, I do need to make an announcement."

"Just do it now! Everyone's all ears." Michael stepped back, and Andy stepped in.

"Yeah, Dwight!" He yelled, moving toward him and pointing his right index finger. "Yeah, we all what to hear what you have to say! Because we all need to know what some of us _already_ know."

Dwight stood up, going a few good inches over Andy, who was now right in front of him, "What are you saying, Bernard?"

Than Andy got real close up in his face, and hissed, "Oh, I _know _about you and her, what you did. Well, if you did steal her from me, I'll make sure to kick your ass, _hard._" Dwight's jaw dropped, and he pushed Andy back, almost making him fall into Michael, who was standing about a meter out from his office.

"OH IT'S ON BITCH!" Andy yelled, running over to Dwight and clenching his fist. He was about to swing at Dwight's face when a yell was heard throughout the office. "ANDREW BERNARD!" yelled a voice so powerful, and so angry, everyone turned in the direction of the voice: Accounting.

Angela stood, fist clenched, her face twisted with emotions. She'd always sounded bitchy and mean, but never this angry, or this threatening. She looked certainly like a woman scorned, and everyone in the Office either gained pity for Andy who was about to incur Angela's wrath, or grew excited waiting to see the next more. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Stomping over to him, she took an open palm and slapped Andy across the face. "If you touch him," She said, sticking a finger in his face. "I will personally make sure to call the police, and make sure you are fired from this job." She stood very close in his face, and he saw a violent passing in her eyes, possibly feeling actual fear. "I will make your life a living hell." She said. He walked back to his desk and sat, in a huff. "Now Dwight," She said, "You were about to say something."

Dwight gave her a little smirk, and faced the rest of the office, with his stern look. "Now, for the past few days, you've probably been aware that I have been missing. These few days, I have been spending time with someone very close to me, and near to my heart. I'm in love with her, and want everyone else to know. Her name," He glanced at her, seeing her looking up at him, a shimmer in her eyes, and a smile on her face. "is Angela." A simultaneous gasp was let out across the office. From the kitchen, you could hear a big "AWWWW", Toby and Kelly were peering into the main space to see, Kelly with her starry eyes look on her face, and Toby still highly lethargic but with a small grin at their happiness.

"I've been with her for the past few days, and I realized something so important that I'm amazed I didn't do it before. Angela, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want my recurring dream to come true." He knelled down on one knee, Angela had tears in her eyes. "Angela Martin, amazing cat lady, head accountant at Dunder Mifflin Scranton, devoted Christian, multiple Dundie winner, my eternal soul mate, and the person with the brightest smile I've ever seen, will you be my wife?" Every woman in the office had their hands covering their mouths, including Angela. Jim's mouth gaped, Andy left in a huff to the men's room, Michael braced for the answer, Stanley did a crossword puzzle! Dwight pulled out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a silver band with something inscribed into it. She pulled out the ring and peered onto it. Inscribed on it in very small font were the words "Angela, all I want is your love."

Everyone in the Office, especially Dwight, waited in anticipation while Angela peered over the ring. She looked down at him, peering at her on one knee, she could barely breathe. "Dwight," She said, "I..." She couldn't speak. She gently took the ring and placed it in his open hand. Everyone gasped at the seeming decision. Andy peeked out of the bathroom and yelled, "YES!" Dwight stood up, tears in his eyes, and his head hung at the floor. Angela still stood there, and she gently took her hand and made him look at her, she was smiling. She dropped the hand from his chin, and placed it in front of him. A tear fell from her eye, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I would love you be your wife." They embraced tightly and kissed while everyone else in the office (except puzzle man himself, who could care less) let out cheers and clapped for the happy fiances. Tears fell from everyone's face, and Jim looked over at Pam with a smile on his face. She was grinning ear to ear, and blotting her eyes so her mascara wouldn't run.

"Maybe," Jim thought, "That could be us someday." He looked up at Dwight and Angela, together at last. It seemed just like a movie, Jim was wondering when the credits would roll.

_For some weird reason, I had the most difficulty on any story ever with this chapter, trying to find a quote for Dwight to put on the ring. Than it totally hit me, because who other than myself, would put a Star Wars quote on a wedding ring? Dwight, duh. Next chapter, I can't wait, something tells me it will be oh so pretty. _


	13. True Bliss

**Hostage**

**Chapter 13**

_Aiuthors note/disclaimer- IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTERRR! I'm sad to see it go, but it'll be in the history books as perhaps, one of the great Dwnagela stories. I doubt it though, even though I absolutly love it. Also! This chapter will feature numerous hook-ups, just because I want to see how well I can write other individual people in romantic situations, including some old favorites who left Scranton. Also do not own the office, but I asked for it for christmas._

It was a snowy day in Scranton. Not like nasty snow that clumped in the road and got all brown and salty so it's not yummy, but a light snow that sprinkled all over the ground and made the grass look like a sugar cookie. It was December 21st, the Winter Solstice, and it really did look like winter. The Scranton Branch wasn't at work today, considering A, It happened to be a Saturday, and B, everyone was at the beet farm.

A tent stood amid the snow, and under it, sat rows of white chairs, in two sections between a white aisleway. In the chairs were people, all dressed in a shade of black or grey. The white snow around them, and the black and grey decorations made the occasion look like a black and white photo. In front of the chairs was an altar, where a tall man stood in a family heirloom tuxedo. His hair was slicked for the occasion, and his glasses remained on his face. In his hand he held a ring, and he stared to the exit of the tent, looking for someon he loves to walk through. The man's name is Dwight Schrute, and he was waiting for his Monkey.

First though, a train of people went through. The groomesmen and the bridesmades walked arm in arm, to each respective side. The groomsmen consisted of Dwight's cousin Mose, his boss Michael, his best friend from his laser tag team Jeff, and a friend and deskmate, Jim. He had to pay Jim back for helping him to get over Angela in public, and this was how it would be done.

The bridesmades were Angela's sister Maria (Whom, with the help of Dwight, had reconsiled the relationship with Angela.), her veteranarian and close friend Rose, a fellow soprano from her church's choir Josaphine, and her close friend from the office Pam. Angela could talk to Pam whenever she had a problem with Dwight, and Pam would listen and give her the best advice she could. Maybe Pam wasn't such a hussy anymore. After Angela had seen Roy at Poor Richards the night they went out for cocktails, she would have left him too is she were in Pam's shoes. Jim apparently makes her happy, like Dwight makes her, so Pam was seemingly a good person too.

When the congragation stood, Dwight looked up, and couldn't breathe. There she was, just like the dream. Her pale ivory skin looked amazing against the creamy eggshell of her dress. The matching cream cardigan covered her bare arms, and the embroiderary on it shimmered like stars in the sky when she walked. Her hair was pulled back from her, and the sheer veil covered her face, but you could still see her smiling beneath it. Dwight's mouth stood agape as she strolled down. She looked like a glorious ice princess, and he was her brave, galiant soldier coming to save her from the tower. The audiance all stood and watched her walk down the aisle, their heads turning to watch her stride towards Dwight. When the walk was over, they stood facing eachother, her hands grasped around some grey flowers, his hands grasped around a ring. The pastor begain the ceremony. "You may all be seated." The congregation took a seat.

"We have gathered here today to join these two people, Dwight Schrute and Angela Martin, in holy matramony. Before we begin, are their any objections to this marriage. A swift slap was heard, as Kelly put her hand over Andy's mouth. Andy had to be invited, they had to patch up their differences. All else was silent.

"Alright, we will be reading the vows. The couple has written their own vows. We will begin with Dwight."

Dwight cleared his throat and looked at Angela through the veil, "Angela, I don't know how many times I told you that I love you, but I know that everytime I meant it. You put a smile on my face, a gleam in my eye, and a spark in my heart. I know I love you, and I know I'm in love with you, and I really do want this to last. Be the Padme to my Anakin, the Arwen to my Aragorn. When I'm with you, those other couples pale in comparison, because you make me the happiest Sith Lord in the galaxy." She smiled widely beneath her veil and let a tear fall. He wanted to reach under that veil and wipe the tear, but couldn't, it was her turn to read her vows.

"Angela, please read your vows." The pastor said. She looked up at Dwight and smiled.

"Dwight," She said, "From the first day you walked into Dunder Mifflin, I knew their was something special about you. I didn't know what at the time, but now I do. I know you are a brave, strong, and amazing person. But behind closed doors, you're comforting, gentle, and sweet. I love both Dwight's, and I want to be with both. You're the light of my life, the pep in my step, and the love of my life. I'm glad that I'm standing at an altar, getting ready to be joined at the hand an the heart, with someone as perfect as you." The audiance let out a simaltenious 'Aww', and Dwight let a small tear flow from his right eye.

"Dwight" the pastor said, turning to the taller man, "Do you take Angela Martin to be your wife, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor, to hold and to keep, from each sun to each moon, from tomarrow to tomarrow, from now to forever, till death do you part?"

Dwight wiped a tear from his eye. "I do." Angela put out her hand, and he slipped the silver ring on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Angela," The pastor said, turning to her. "Do you take Dwight Schrute as your husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor, to hold and to keep, from each sun to each moon, from tomarrow to tomarrow, from now to forever, till death do you part?"

Angela smiled so big at him. "I do." She turned around and handed the flowers to her sister, who gave her the ring, She took Dwight's hand and slipped it onto his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you, Dwight Schrute and Angela Martin, husband and wife." The congragation stood and clapped, "You may kiss the bride." Dwight lifted the veil to see her face unshrouded, he wiped the tear from her eye, and kissed her. It was passionate and amazing. His hands made their way around her waist, as her's held at the back of his neck. Jim and Pam looked at eachother from the sides, and smiled at eachother.

-----

About an hour later, after pictures and such, the reception was ready. In a tent far off, with the blinds down, sat the makeshift reception hall. It was beautiful and somehow, warm. The cold air was kept out. There was a DJ booth (They didn't want a band, who only knew Police songs.), a dance floor, and it all looked very fun for a wedding of two uptight individuals.

Eventually the reception hall filled out, and everyone sat down for dinner to be served. They ate roastet chicken, except Angela, who as a vegetarian, had a lovely rice medley. Everything was going smoothly. Dwight and Angela sat at thr front with the rest of the party, looking happy as possible between the two of them. Michael left his place to eat with Jan, so Pam moved over to sit next to Jim. "So Jim," She said, pulling her light grey dress behind her, "I'm surprised you haven't pulled anything yet."

"I'm not going to today." Jim said, to Pam's shock, "It's their weding day. Have a heart Beesley." He glanced over to the corner to see familar someone in the corner getting punch. "Oh my god." He said.

Pam looked over in his direction and saw. "Is that...Karen?"   
"I think it is." Jim said, "Is she alone?"  
"Probably not. I've heard good things about the guys in Utica."

----

Meanwhile, over at the punch bown, Karen was getting herself a drink. She bumped into someone in a fine business suit. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." She said, turning to him. Than she noticed, it was Ryan. "Oh, wow." she said.

"Oh, hi Karen." he said. He looked older to her, more professional. His hair was gelled up and he had a little bit of stubble. "I haven't seen you since I left for corporate."

"I know." She said, "You look great. How's Kelly?"

"Thanks, we kinda haven't spoke. I mean...I didn't really have those kind of feelings." they glanced over to a far table, to see Kelly and Andy giggling about something. "Do you think they're together?"

"No idea, I'm at Utica and I barely have contact with Scranton." She looked up at him, his crystal blue eyes. She had a smirk. "So, you doing well?"

"Yeah, it just gets a little lonely up there." He looked down at the ground, than back up at her, "You wanna go talk somewhere?"

Karen raised an eyebrow at first, than remember her lonesomeness in Utica, said "Yeah, sure." It could be fun, she never really connected with Ryan, and now might be a good time to start.

---

"Attention ladies and gentleman, it is time for the first dance of the couple!" The DJ announced as Dwight and Angela stepped onto the dance floor. It had been a long, grinding process to find something to have their first dance too. Angela wanted something classical, while Dwight wanted something awesome! They eventually decided on an instrumental piece, Across the Stars, the love theme from Star Wars Episode II. As the music started, they took hands and began to dance, carefully avoiding toes, staring into eachother's eyes the whole time.

As the dance ended and applaudes filled the tent, they observed the crowd together. Michael was next to Jan, giving her a kiss on the cheek, her face spread into a smile. Kelly looked up sweetly at the couple, while Andy looked at he sweetly. Phyllis and Bob Vanced stared into eachother's eyes, probably recalling their first dance as a couple. Ryan and Karen looked happy at the two, their hands were entwined together, her head leaning in to whisper him something. Even Toby stood by a table, a smile across his face, talking to Angela's sister. Dwight looked back at Jim and Pam, they sat together, watching, smiling at the two. Jim pumped a fist in the air and yelled, "Congrads Dwight!" Dwight gave a quick smile, than turned around at Angela. "Everything is perfect." she said.

"But you are the most perfect." Dwight said, they reached for eachother and kissed.

---

The rest of the night went off great. Angela tossed the bouquet, which was oddly enough caught by Karen. Jim smiled at her she wandered over to him. "Congrads on the flowers." he said.

"Congrads on the girlfriend." She said, wandering back to the corner where Ryan stood and waited for her. Pam went back to Jim and gave him a hug.

"They look good together." Pam said,

Jim cocked his head "Who does?"

"Everyone" Pam said, "In case you haven't noticed, not only are Dwight and Angela finally together in holy matrimony, but you and me are doing good, Ryan and Karen have been talking half the night, Kelly and Andy are attached at the hip, I saw Angela's sister sneak Toby a kiss earlier, and Michael and Jan haven't said a single harsh word to one another."

Jim gave her a nod, "I guess there's something in the air." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'll be back. Dwight's gonna throw the garter." Jim walked over to the group of guys, and waited for Dwight to toss Angela's blue garter. When he did, hands oddly reached into the air considerign the fact that had just been on the woman's thigh. A pair of hands did catch it, those hands belonged to Ryan. He peered at it, and thanked the lord he wasn't with Kelly, who would see it as a sign from God. He walked back over to Karen, her arms crossed and the bouquot in one hand, a smirk on her face.

"Well now," She said, giggling a little, "Look what you have there. Maybe it's a sign." She said, referring to him catching the garter and her getting the bouquot.

"Maybe, I don't know." he said, shoving the garter into his pocket for some odd reason. "It's a little superstisious." There was a bit of a silence, "Hey, where are you staying?"

"Uh, the Hyatt in Wilkes-Barre." She responded.

"Wow, I actually haven't found a place to stay. I was hoping to crash with Jim but him and Pam seem...frisky."

Karen looked at him for a bit, "Do you want to stay with me? I mean, the room has two beds."

"Wow," Ryan said, he looked a little surprised. Karen did look really nice, and she was a nice person from what he knew. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for offering."

She smiled at him, "No problem. You wanna go get some champagne?"

----

The dance floor was packed as music played, One Week by the Barenaked Ladies just ended, and a slow song began. It was a cover of Blackbird by The Beatles. Dwight and Angela held eachother in the middle, swaying to to song. Ryan and Karen left together, fingers entwined. Michael and Jan held eachother close and kissed. Andy and Kelly swayed together, and under the influence of a few glasses of champagne, were making out. Tob and Angela's sister were nowhere to be found, but there was some rustling underneath the empty cake table. Jim and Pam looked through the request book, and picked out The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. They giggled at eachother at oher potential choices that could be made.

"I would love to see Dwight to the Electric Slide." Pam said, "That would be amazing on Youtube."

"Oh that would be amazing, Pam." Jim said, "an Angela doing the Macerena." Pam's mouth gaped as she laughed. Jim checked his watch and looked at the time. "It's getting really late." She stole his arm and looked, the watch read 8:15.

"No it's not. It's only 8." She said.

"Take into consideration that the ceremony started at 1:30." Pam stared at him, and nodded.

"Do you wanna go somewhere? Like...your place? or mine?" She asked.

"Let's go to you place, my house needs cleaned and I turn the heat off when I'm not home, so it takes like, an hour to warm up." Pam took Jim's hand and they left the tent, while everyone else still partied. Walking out, they saw Ryan and Karen leaning against his car, kissing. Jim and Pam both gave out a small smile and walked to their cars.

----

The party had ended, and everyone had gone home. Dwight and Angela walked into the farmhouse, it was empty. Mose hitched a ride with one of Dwight's other cousins to a hotel, so the newlyweds could have the house all to themselves. He took off his tuxedo jacket and looked at her, shoes kicked off and hair down. "So Mrs Schrute," he said, "What would you like to do the night before we leave on our honeymoon to Italy?"

"What do I want to do?" She said, turning around, the zipper of her dress facing him. She started to climb the steps and headed to his bedroom. "You." She said. Dwight was hot on her heels, as they made their way to the bedroom. The night was still young, and their love was now official. It couldn't have been better.

_OMG It's over. I'm proud of myself for finishing the story. Oh yes and the winner! I'm going to have to go with Pink the Color. She named one of the houses that even I didn't get! So she is the winner, and she can PM me from my profile whatever pairing she wants! I tried to put a few of my favorite pairing into this last chapter. I love that other than Dwangela, RyanKaren was the second most focused pairing this chapter. I read a story about them (it's called Found. READ IT.), and I fell for the pairing. Well, I'll see you guys next story. BYEEEEEEE!!! _


End file.
